


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #29 -- By a swimming pool

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, sex next to a swimming pool, swimming pool sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe have some fun during their honeymoon.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #29 -- By a swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s Ben’s idea to go swimming; he’s been worried about getting out of shape. So it’s a matter of getting on their swimsuits, putting the sunscreen on, and heading out to their own private pool. The problem? Ben has such a beautiful body. And just looking at him makes Poe want him.

Ben...Poe is almost unable to take his eyes off him, off his tight, muscled upper belly and his adorably convex lower belly, off his large, muscled chest. His swimming trunks just all but tease Poe, flaunting that beautiful body that’s enough to stir Poe, to make him long for Ben. He wets his lips.

“You like what you see?” Ben says lightly.

“You’re...you’re so beautiful,” Poe says. He swallows. “Stars, Ben, I just want to run my hands over that perfect chest of yours. You’re so gorgeous.”

“So are you,” Ben says. He takes Poe’s hands and lets Poe run them down his chest, feeling those well-defined pecs, the contrasting hard and soft lines of his belly. They’re so close and Poe longs to kiss him, so he runs a hand over Ben’s face.

“Just seeing you like this,” he says. “I want to have you right there.”

Ben’s breath hitches in arousal. “Have me,” he says, and Poe kisses him hungrily, running a hand through Ben’s hair. He presses his body against Ben’s and their cocks grind together through their swimsuits, making them both moan and ache.

Poe breaks the kiss just to free both their cocks from their swimsuits and Ben’s breath hitches again. “Poe,” he says, “Please. Kriff me, tell the whole galaxy I’m yours, make me yours, please...”

Poe’s all but pleased knowing that his language has all but rubbed off on Ben. And looking at Ben, he’s amazed at how aroused the honeymoon has made his husband.

 _My husband._ Even that breaks the lust-filled haze Poe is in for a moment just to look at him in amazement. This is the man he’ll spend the rest of his life, long or short, with. Even if it’s short, the fact it has Ben in it is enough.

Poe swallows and kisses Ben again, tenderly. “We’ll need a towel for this,” he says.

They lay one out, and Ben lies down on the towel, a pillow cushioning his hips. He lifts his knees, complete trust and adoration in his eyes, and Poe slicks up his cock with lubricant (courtesy of Ben summoning it) and enters him.

“I love you.” Poe whispers it even as he penetrates Ben again and again. Ben is so tight and hot and home, his body welcoming Poe all the way in. “I love you, Ben. I can’t believe I’m so lucky to spend the rest of my days with you.”

“Poe...” Stars, Ben is so beautiful like this. His angel, his husband, lying there next to the pool, the sun on their naked bodies, the sun catching in Ben’s hair.

Poe continues to take him, stroking him off, promising him everything. Families of their own, growing old together -- and he can picture Ben being as lovely there as he is now -- everything he can think of and more. Ben makes promises of his own, their promises mingling near the pool. Forever, they say, almost feverishly. Yours, mine, ours. They make promises and vows that they didn’t have at their wedding, promises that two men who love each other make.

Ben comes first, his belly sticky with his seed, Poe’s name on his lips. Poe is so close himself, the heat of that beautiful, accommodating body making it worse...

He comes with a moan, a murmur of “I love you, Ben” on his lips. They get to their feet, sticky, sweaty, sated, and after Poe wipes off his husband’s belly, put on their swim shorts again.

“How do you feel?” Poe says.

Ben grins, happy, sated. “Definitely up for swimming.” He all but leaps in the pool, splashing Poe, who all but howls with laughter. He laughs until his stomach’s aching.

“Ben!” Any reproach is drowned out by Poe’s laughter. “You -- you kriffing -- ’’

Ben looks up at him, grinning almost sheepishly. The way the water glistens off his skin and hair makes him look ethereal, almost like a water nymph. A strange, beautiful creature who gave his heart to Poe. “Sorry,” he says.

“No, you’re not,” Poe says, but he’s grinning back. He slips in the pool himself, splashes Ben playfully. “Gotcha!”

Ben chases him playfully around the pool, and when he splashes Poe, Poe chases him right back. All of it, all this laughter...it feels good to laugh with his husband until his stomach hurts. When they’re both tired out, Poe grins at Ben. Stars, the water makes him look almost god-like. So beautiful.

“I love you, Ben,” he says. “Forever.”

“Yes.” Ben pushes their foreheads together, their hair dripping. “Forever.”


End file.
